


"Happy Birthday, Levi"

by Inhindsight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhindsight/pseuds/Inhindsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi celebrate Levi`s birthday together from the day before to the day of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday, Levi"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this when I was half asleep.   
> If there any mistakes or anything let me know.

            Levi always wondered how he could have captured someone with such a wonderful smile. Then, sometimes he wondered how he could love someone so much that it made his entire body warm at just the thought of teal green eyes. Said man had fallen asleep on Levi`s lap with their fingers intertwined. Levi was content with watching Eren sleep, finding the rise and fall of his chest comforting until the silence became too much. His fingers slid through Eren`s hair softly as a way to get him to open his eyes and he was successful.  

 

            “Hey,” Eren spoke with a smile and a sleepy voice that still made Levi`s heart flutter in his chest. Teal eyes looked over Levi`s face with adoration and all Eren could think about was how much he needed the man before him. There was nothing more that he wanted other than to stay with him for the rest of his life, it didn`t matter what happened to him as long as he had his lover.

 

            “Hey.” Levi said quietly in return as Eren reached his hand up to rest atop his. He bent down to press his lips sweetly against the sleepy boy`s, pulling back only far enough to whisper to Eren, “I love you.”

 

            “I love you too,” Eren could never get tired of those words even after two years of hearing them, he was hoping that he had years of hearing just that to come at least. Only tomorrow could tell him and he was nervous for just that and anything that was going to happen afterward. But all of his nerves vanished as their lips met again, this time a bit less sweet before separating again.

 

Levi`s lips met Eren`s forehead and then each of his cheeks before returning to his mouth, their kiss broke for only a few seconds as Eren pushed himself to a sitting position. Eren unlaced their fingers to place his arms loosely around Levi`s neck as they continued kissing, breaking apart every few seconds to kiss other parts of their faces sweetly. Eren let out a tiny laugh when Levi`s lips found his nose and they pressed their foreheads together.

 

            “Come on,” Levi said as he stood and brought Eren up with him. They found their way to the bedroom slowly, sharing kisses every few steps and small laughs between. Eren`s nerves over what the future held evaporated at every ‘I love you’ they shared. Every touch he received and even every touch he gave was reassurance that even if the morning did not go well it wasn`t the end.

 

           Their fingers found skin and soon they were left in only underclothes. Eren fell backward into the bed and Levi followed to hover over him. He was pressing kisses to Eren`s chest, determined to touch every part of him with his lips before morning. It didn`t take long before he was pulled back to Eren`s lips and they stripped of the last of their clothes. Levi pressed against the brunet and rolled his hips causing him to press back and tighten his arms around his neck.

 

           “I love you.” He whispered against the pale skin of Levi`s neck. He received lips on his collarbone in response as the movement continued. They moved with each other, Levi grinding down on Eren as he pressed up against him. Eren`s fingers settled loosely in Levis hair as he pressed kisses on his neck to pull out the little sounds he knew Eren could make. The kisses continued as Levi spread lubricant over his fingers and even when he entered the man below him with them.

 

           They whispered to each other breathlessly as pleasure overwhelmed the both of them. Even when Eren couldn`t speak as Levi pushed into him Levi kept his composure to remind him how much he loved him and how beautiful he looked in that moment. Short choppy sentences that still meant something as he picked up a rhythm and went with it. Slowly pushing into and pulling out of his boyfriend until they were a mess of heavy breathing and sweat. They came together and Levi watched Eren fall asleep half covered by the sheets before retrieving his sketchbook.

 

           He spent the rest of his nearly sleepless night drawing the way Eren`s back sloped up to his ass that was covered by the sheets. Figuring out just the right way to get his peaceful look down on paper before crawling into bed early in the morning. He wasn`t sure how it happened but he woke up alone in the bed, not realizing that his lover was sitting beside it with a nervous smile.

 

           He felt a weight on his left hand and shifted to look at the ring adorning his finger.

 

           “I had this whole speech thought out but now I can`t remember half of it because you`re the most beautiful person I`ve ever seen and you stole the words from me.” Eren spoke with a shaky voice, “But I remember the ending and it involved us spending every day of the rest of our lives together for as long as you`ll have me.”

 

           Levi could only respond with a smile.

 

           “Happy birthday, Levi.”

 

           Eren`s smile could have brought him to tears some days.


End file.
